Yume
by Yugen
Summary: Le destin d'Allen et Kanda...La froideur morbide du jeune japonais se laissera-t-elle abuser? Hard yaoi


Coucou! Merci d'être là!

Voici Yume, une fic que j'ai du écrire un jour de tempète...^^

J'espère que vous aimerez! C'est du yaoi plutôt hard.

-L'histoire se passe au tout début, peut ètre la seconde ou troisieme mission d'Allen et Kanda, à vous de choisir.

**Yume**

* * *

Ils avançaient maintenant depuis plus d'une heure, sans un mot ni un regard. Un mur de rancoeur et d'incompréhension les séparaient.

Ce fut finalement Allen qui rompit le silence.

-"Kanda..."

Devant le silence méprisant de l'interpellé, Allen hésita.

Depuis si longtemps qu'il _savait , _pourquoi devrait il l'avouer ce soir? Mais non, après tout, il n'y avait aucune chance que Kanda ne lui réponde par autre chose que du mépris...

Perdu dans ses réflexion, Allen avançait sans se rendre compte que l'autre s'était arrêté.

-"Kanda..?"

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, morveux? C'est quoi ce regard? Tu m'exaspère... Si tu a quelque chose à dire,dis-le.

-"..."

-"Avant la fin de la journée si possible!"

Kanda était plus beau que jamais. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les pans de son manteau, ses longs cheveux encadraient un visage au traits fins. Allen resta interdit.

-"Je..."

L'autre s'approcha. Presque tendrement, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet. Il pressa doucement.

-"Quand tu auras fini tes péroraisons intérieures",murmura t'il en pressant de plus en plus fort, "peut être pourras tu m'être d'une quelconque utilité." Il lui broyait les os.

"D'ici là, rentre au Q.G. Je n'ai rien à faire d'un incapable tel que toi."

Allen explosa. -"Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Kanda! Si tu m'avais laissé, tu aurais déjà récupéré l'innocence!"

-"Si je t'avais laissé, tu serais mort." répondit Kanda d'une voix neutre.

-"Je le sais bien! C'est ça que je te demandais! Pourquoi tu m'as...sauvé la vie..."

-"Je ne sais pas"

...

La franchise de sa réponse surpris Allen. Pour une fois que Kanda ne se cachait pas derrière un mur d'ironie ou de cruauté...

-"Peut être qu'au fond de toi, tu est foncièrement altruiste, Kanda-senpai", risqua Allen en souriant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Allen était plaqué au sol, la pointe de l'épée de Kanda appuyait sur sa carotide.

-"Il n'est pas trop tard pour réparer ses erreurs..." murmura l'épéiste, le visage déformé par la rage.

-"Vas-y",lança Allen en souriant tristement. Si c'est par toi,même la mort peut avoir du bon,pensa-t-il...

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute, immobiles, indécis.

Seules leurs deux respirations, haletantes, rompaient le silence. Puis lentement, très lentement, Kanda remit son épée au fourreau. Un voile passa devant ses yeux, il semblait tout d'un coup exténué. En silence il s'éloigna du chemin, et entra dans la forêt. Allen resta immobile, seul. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il le retrouva , silencieux, les yeux fixés sur les lueurs rougeâtres du feu de camp.

-"Tu sais Kanda, je voulais juste te remercier de m'avoir sauvé dans ce donjon...Tu n'avais pas à le faire et à cause de moi la mission est retardée. Je te prie de m'excuser"

-"..."

C'est à ce moment là qu'Allen de rendit compte qu'une tâche d'un rouge sombre s'étendait peu à peu sur la tunique de l'épéiste.

-"Kanda!" dit il en se précipitant

"Laisse moi voir!"

Les yeux ternes, toujours silencieux, le garçon aux longs cheveux de jais ne fit pas un geste. Il laissait le jeune exorciste lui enlever son manteau et dessous la tunique de cuir fin, désormais poisseuse de sang.

-"Comment cette blessure s'est elle réouverte! Kanda! Le donjon? Quand tu m'a sauvé...Pardon!Je suis désolé! Attend je vais soigner ça!"

-"...T'as pas finit de brailler,morveux...Tu me fatigues...Je suis responsable de mes actes, si j'ai choisis de t'aider c'est que je peux en assumer les conséquences"

-"Oh ça suffit, Kanda! Maintenant tu te tais, tu laisses tomber tes grands airs et tu me laisse m'occuper de ça! Vois les choses d'un autre point de vue! Tu m'as sauvé,maintenant je te rend la pareille."

-"..."

Kanda fixa le jeune exorciste d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Il s'amusait intérieurement de son air déterminé, et de le voir rougir lorsqu'il épongea le sang sur sa poitrine nue.

-"Laisse ça,morveux..." murmura-t-il en l'attirant vers lui"...alors comme ça, je me donne de grands airs..."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il engloutit les lèvres d'Allen dans un baiser violent.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le jeune exorciste s'éveilla, il s'attendait à trouver comme toujours Lenalee-chan qui lui tendrait une tasse de café en souriant...

Mais la réalité était là, encore à moitié nue à côté de lui.

Kanda dormait profondément, ses longs cheveux défaits retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Allen senti monter en lui l'envie impérieuse de se lover contre ce corps puissant qui lui avait fait l'amour. Et tandis qu'il le regardait dormir,il se sentait envahi d'émotions contradictoires... Au nom même de Kanda étaient associés fascination, désir, incompréhension, colère. Qu'allait- il faire quand l'épéiste se réveillerait? Comment lui aussi allait-il se comporter?

Il n'avait pas résisté quand Kanda l'avait embrassé, qu'il l'avait plaqué au sol, pas même quand sa langue avait délaissé les lèvres pour s'en prendre à sa poitrine nue...

Il n'avait pas résisté quand les mains habiles de l'épéiste avaient agrippés ses cheveux, qu'elles avaient peu à peu dénudé son corps, qu'elles l'avait fait frissonner de plaisir et de douleur...Il n'avait pas résisté aux longs cheveux noirs de Kanda balayant ses épaules, il s'était entendu gémir en sentant ce poids délicieux au creux des cuisses...

Il avait crié sa douleur comme d'autre leur amour, et s'était livré à lui sans détours, sans pudeur et sans honte.

Il le fixait toujours lorsque que l'épéiste s'éveilla enfin.

Kanda se redressa, et laissa échapper une plainte en portant la main a sa blessure. Il rejeta en arrière ses longs cheveux,et tourna la tête vers Allen.

-"T'as pas fait de café,morveux?"

...

Évidement. A quoi s'était il attendu? Que Kanda l'enlace tendrement en lui jurant un amour éternel?

Même la nuit dernière avait été faite de plaisirs rudes, sans tendresse, Allen abandonné à un esprit plus noir et douloureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il se sentait ridicule, faible, trahis.

Il avait désiré Kanda, il s'était offert à lui pour sa première fois. Mais pour son senpai, ce n'était sans doute que l'amusement d'un soir; lui qui était si beau ne devait avoir que faire de l'amour désespéré et imbécile d'un garçon de 16 ans . Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ça non, jamais! Il ne laisserait jamais couler une larme devant Kanda!

Il se leva d'un bloc, poussa un cri de douleur, et retomba sur les couvertures. Il rougit en remarquant le sang sur la sienne.

-"Pfff...pas très résistant!" dit Kanda qui enroulait une bande de gaze autour de sa taille. "A ce que je vois, on a tout les deux donné un peu de notre sang l'un pour l'autre hier soir..."

Allen baissa la tête, rouge de honte. Il ne vit pas l'autre s'approcher de lui, et n'eu que le temps de pousser un cri, sitôt étouffé pas les lèvres de Kanda sur les siennes.

Surpris, il ne le repoussa pas. Mais quand Kanda se laissa lentement glisser sur le sol, Allen se débattit violement:

-"Non! Arrête! Ne joue pas avec moi! Arrête"

-"Ferme là, morveux. Je suis du matin." dit l'épéiste en le maintenant au sol. "T'as aimé ça, non? "

Allen se rendit soudain compte qu'il rendait ses baisers à cet ignoble, et le repoussa avec force.

-"Jamais! Je t'ai fait confiance et je t'ai laissé me prendre, je t'aimais et toi tu..." Allen se mordit les lèvres, rouge de honte.

"Je veux dire...euh...tu..."

-"Laisse tomber morveux, c'est sorti. Trop tard." ricana Kanda

...

Allen avait l'impression que ses forces l'avaient abandonnées. Il ne ressentait plus que de la tristesse et de la lassitude. Peu importe après tout, qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait.

L'épéiste s'était rapproché, et le regardait a présent de ses yeux pâles et glacés. Beaux mais inexpressifs, comme toujours..pensa Allen. Il se laissa embrasser sans opposer de résistance, abasourdi par son propre aveu.

Kanda, bientôt las de jouer avec ses lèvres, traça de sa langue un sillon glacé jusqu'a la carotide. Allen s'entendit gémir, dominé par ce vampire qui martyrisait son cou , sa nuque, et dont l'odeur l'enivrait. Il ferma les yeux, bien décidé à ne penser à rien. Il pourrait toujours mourir..., se disait-il en regardant un filet de sang couler sur sa poitrine...Mais pour l'instant, il n'était que sensations.

Kanda le faisait souffrir au delà de toute mesures, comme pour le punir d'un péché imaginaire. Il avait déchiré la chair si blanche de son cou, et semblait prendre plaisir à voir le sang couler lentement sur le torse fin de son cadet.

Ils étaient déjà tout les deux presque nus, et on voyait une large tache de sang sur le bandage de Kanda, si bien qu'on ne savait plus à qui appartenait le liquide ocre qui couvrait leurs torses. Allen enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Kanda lorsque celui écarta ses cuisses et le pénétra d'un de ses doigts. Allen ne pût retenir un cri rauque lorsque un deuxième le suivit et se mit à le torturer, pas plus qu'il ne se retint de hurler sa douleur quand l'épéiste mordit jusqu'au sang sa poitrine nue.

Il avait décider de se laisser faire, ce serait jusqu'au bout.

Kanda semblait animé d'une colère noire et insatiable, une expression ironique et cruelle se lisait sur son visage. Ses longs cheveux balayaient le bas de ses reins et coulaient sur ses épaules comme une eau d'un noir de jais. Le jeune exorciste l'observa un instant, avant qu'une nouvelle onde de douleur ne le fit succomber. Les doigts de Kanda avaient laissés place à son sexe, et il l'avait pénétré bien plus violement que le corps du jeune exorciste ne pouvait le supporter.

Allen était à la limite de s'évanouir de douleur, et seuls ses ongles enfoncées dans le dos de son aîné le maintenaient, comme un noyé s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage. Il se sentait submergé par une souffrance violente et totale, sans aucune comparaison avec celle de la veille. Sentant les cheveux de Kanda qui le frôlaient au rythme de ses mouvements, il commença doucement à revenir.

-"De nouveau parmi nous morveux? On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, alors..." murmura l'épéiste au creux de son oreille.

Affaiblit par le sang qui coulait de son cou et de sa poitrine, par la souffrance que lui causaient les mouvements de Kanda, Allen ne put que répondre par un gémissement étouffé.

Les longs ongles laqués de noirs de son senpai lui lacéraient les reins et les hanches, mais bientôt c'est le sexe d'Allen qu'ils vinrent caresser.

-"Tu dis que tu m'aime, Allen Walker, voyons voir jusqu'à quel point..."

Le jeune exorciste sursauta en entendant Kanda l'appeler par son prénom.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'en soucier. Son senpai avait enfoncé ses ongles dans la jeune chair palpitante, et martyrisaient son sexe avec délectation. Allen poussa un hurlement que Kanda étouffa en plaquant brutalement son autre main sur sa bouche. Il glissa ses doigts entre les lèvres de son jeune amant, et laissa ce dernier les mordres avec autant de violence que lui même le torturait.

Le plaisir les pris ensemble, et avec un telle intensité que tout deux en restèrent chancelants, épuisés et sans forces.

Allen endormi, Kanda s'allongea à son tour et le regarda.

-"Endormi...? Évanoui, plutôt..." pensa -t-il, amusé.

"On le serait à moins...Quel drôle de gamin...Je l'ai littéralement torturé, et il s'est laissé faire jusqu'au bout..."

Immobile, il le regardait dormir avec une expression indéchiffrable. Puis il se leva brusquement et s'allongea près d'Allen, le pris dans ses bras, et s'endormi avec lui.

* * *

Le jeune exorciste se réveilla le soir venu. Il se pris la tête entre les mains, et il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour que les événements de la matinée lui reviennent. En même temps que les souvenirs revint la douleur et Allen poussa un long gémissement en portant la main à son cou, à son sexe et à sa poitrine. Il avait tellement honte...

Il réalisa alors que Kanda n'était plus là. Il tourna la tête, et vit que ses affaires aussi avaient disparues, comme l'on efface une preuve après un crime.

C'était très clair, Kanda l'avait abandonné seul ici après s'être amusé une fois encore avec lui.

Allen ne versa pas une larme. A vrai dire il s'y était préparé, il n'hésiterait pas. Très calmement il s'habilla, pris même le temps de repeigner ses beaux cheveux aux reflets blancs. Et à genoux dans la clairière où ils s'étaient arrêtés, il saisi son poignard et sans une hésitations le plongea dans sa poitrine.

Il s'affaissa doucement sur le sol, sans un bruit.

A quelques dizaines de mètres, Kanda poussait un hurlement désespéré, étouffé par un bâillon qui le réduisait au silence. Il essayait vainement de se libérer de ses liens, spectateur forcé et impuissant de la mort d'Allen.

Le Comte Millénaire le saisi par l'épaule, d'une manière presque paternelle.

-"Tu vois, grande gueule, ton mignon n'est plus une grande menace désormais...Tu veux le rappeler peut être? en faire un Akuma? Non?...Bien,je vais vous laisser! C'est que vous devez avoir tant à vous dire..."

Kanda mit du temps à se libérer des chaînes du Comte, et se précipita vers Allen. Il avait bien fait les choses. En plein coeur.

-"Quel sale morveux..."

On incinéra Allen. Kanda repartit en mission.

Personne ne lui demanda jamais pourquoi il avait tranché ses longs cheveux, cette nuit là.

* * *

**Fin**

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!J'accepte les menaces de morts


End file.
